Step! ZERO to ONE
Step! ZERO to ONE is a coupling track from Aqours' first single. It was released on October 7, 2015 on both a CD and Blu-ray disc or DVD. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Takada Kyou. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14400 / LACM-14401)' 'CD' # #Step! ZERO to ONE #Aqours☆HEROES #Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? (Off Vocal) #Greetings from Takami Chika #Greetings from Sakurauchi Riko #Greetings from Matsuura Kanan #Greetings from Kurosawa Dia #Greetings from Watanabe You #Greetings from Tsushima Yoshiko #Greetings from Kunikida Hanamaru #Greetings from Ohara Mari #Greetings from Kurosawa Ruby 'Blu-ray' # Videos Lyrics Rōmaji= Bouken ni derunda saisho wa hitori Yagate minna to meguri aeru kamo Zero kara ippo wa yuuki ga hitsuyou kawaritai Step! All right!! Nayami no tane no happa sodatta Tsunde shimae, sonna no! Motto suteki na tane o makimashou yume naru youna Machi o arukeba kisetsu no oto ga sasoi o kakete kuru Ashi ga katte ni atarashii Suteppu kimi no moto e Shigeki o motome nagara fuan o kazoeru mujunda ne ah! moya moya no kokoro Dou yattara sukkiri suru no ka natte oshiete Kawaresoude kawarenai toki datte kanjiteru kara Kondo koso kondo koso Zero kara ichi no tobira o akeyou kawaritai toki nanda Tabun kono saki no mirai wa nazo no mama da ne ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE… STEP! ZERO to ONE, Steppin' my heart! Mayoedo hana wa asa no hikari o Machi nozomu yo, saku yo! Dakara kirei na hana ni narimashou ka yume miru youna Ashita e isogi nagara ima o tanoshiku sugoshitai ah! fuwa fuwa no kokoro Dou yattara shikkari suru no ka natte oshiete Ugokisoude ugokanai toki datte hiraki naotte Kondo koso kondo koso Zero kara ichi no dansa o koeyou ugokitaku narisouda Demo ne kono saki no mirai wa nazo no mama da yo ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE… STEP! ZERO to ONE, Steppin' my heart! Kawaresoude kawarenai toki datte kanjiteru kara Kondo koso kondo koso Zero kara ichi no tobira o akeyou kawaritai toki nanda Tabun kono saki no mirai wa nazo no mama da ne Bouken ni derunda saisho wa hitori Yagate minna to meguri aeru kamo Zero kara ippo wa yuuki ga hitsuyou ugokidase Step! All right!! |-| Kanji= 冒険に出るんだ　最初はひとり やがてみんなとめぐり逢えるかも ゼロから一歩は勇気が必要　変わりたい Step! All right!! 悩みのタネの葉っぱ育った 摘んでしまえ、そんなの! もっと素敵なタネを撒きましょう　夢鳴るような 街を歩けば　季節の音が誘いをかけてくる 足が勝手に新しいステップ　君のもとへ 刺激を求めながら　不安を数える矛盾だね ah!　もやもやの心 どうやったらすっきりするのかなって教えて 変われそうで　変われないときだって感じてるから こんどこそ　こんどこそ ゼロからイチの扉を開けよう　変わりたいときなんだ たぶんこの先の未来は謎のままだね ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE…STEP! ZERO to ONE, Steppin' my heart! 迷えどハナは朝のひかりを 待ち望むよ、咲くよ！ だから綺麗なハナになりましょうか　夢見るような 明日へ急ぎながら　今を楽しく過ごしたい ah！ ふわふわの心 どうやったらしっかりするのかなって教えて 動きそうで　動かないときだって開きなおって こんどこそ　こんどこそ ゼロからイチの段差を越えよう　動きたくなりそうだ でもねこの先の未来は謎のままだよ ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE…STEP! ZERO to ONE, Steppin' my heart! 変われそうで　変われないときだって感じてるから こんどこそ　こんどこそ ゼロからイチの扉を開けよう　変わりたいときなんだ たぶんこの先の未来は謎のままだね 冒険に出るんだ　最初はひとり やがてみんなとめぐり逢えるかも ゼロから一歩は勇気が必要　動きだせ Step! All right!! |-| English= It's an adventure we're on, though I was alone at first I finally encountered everyone else by chance Courage is needed for the first step from zero; I want to change, so Step! All right!! Raising the leaves of our troubles from seeds Let's put an end to picking them! Let's spread the seeds of something more beautiful, that sounds like a dream If you walk along the streets, you'll hear the invitation of the changing seasons My feet are involuntarily dancing a new beat, towards where you are It's contradictory to count your anxieties while seeking excitement ah! This wavering heart Please tell me what I have to do to make it feel fine In times that seem like they can change, and even times that don't, I can feel it so This time round, this time round Let's open the door from zero to one; It's a time I want to change Maybe the future from here onwards will remain a mystery ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE…STEP! ZERO to ONE, Steppin' my heart! Even lost flowers wait in hope, for the light of day when they'll bloom! So shall we become beautiful flowers, that look like a dream While rushing towards tomorrow, I want to spend today enjoying the present ah! This fluttering heart Please tell me what I have to do to make it feel firm In times that seem like they can move, and even times that don't, without hesitation This time round, this time round Let's cross the difference between zero to one; It seems I want things to move But you know, the future from here onwards will remain a mystery ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE…STEP! ZERO to ONE, Steppin' my heart! In times that seem like they can change, and even times that don't, I can feel it so This time round, this time round Let's open the door from zero to one; It's a time I want to change Maybe the future from here onwards will remain a mystery It's an adventure we're on, though I was alone at first I finally encountered everyone else by chance Courage is needed for the first step from zero; Let's get moving, Step! All right!! }} Live Performances *January 11, 2016: Aqours Special Extracurricular Activities: Is Everyone Ready? ~One, Two, Sunshine!!~ Category:Discography:Aqours Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Aqours Songs Category:Lyrics